


Day 5: Fluff

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [5]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we were young, we did enough.When it got cold, we bundled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “Stubborn Love” by The Lumineers while writing this, so summary is a line from the song.

It’s a fine spring morning with the sun glistening far away and the birds chirping and all the boys are out on the grounds.

Kurt and Blaine are having a picnic under the tree eating cookies prepared by Kurt, well Kurt is nibbling on said cookies and chatting away while Blaine is just staring at his beautiful, admiring the glow of the sun on him, thinking how beautiful Kurt is and how glad he is that Kurt is his.

Reed and Shane are under another tree where Reed is trying and failing to paint Shane as the boy keeps on getting distracted by something or the other and Reed is just loving every single moment. He loves the way the breeze plays with Shane’s curls and smiles and joins his boyfriend currently chasing a butterfly but then he trips on his feet and is about to fall when Shane catches him and spins him around and dips him. The twins, who are nearby, cheer at them and then run away and Shane smiles and pecks his boyfriend on the lips.

Wes and David and the Tweedles are having a water fight and tossing water balloons on each other, hitting some innocent bystanders as well. One them is Charlie who sighs at his house mates and continues chatting with Justin.

Drew and Satoru are of at a distance conducting an experiment on light rays and Dwight is sitting in the midst of his salt circle praying for all of their souls.

Spencer and Merril are cooking, well Merril is, Spencer is staring at her in delight and the mouth watering aroma is wafting out of the Hanover kitchens and Oliver who is feeding Thor licks his lips anticipation.

The Stuart trio are having a nice quiet time under the shade of their house away from the Windsor madness. They’ve got their sunglasses out and Julian is a sleep with his head on his boyfriend’s lap while Logan is lying shirtless trying to tan while reading a book and Derek is talking to Casey over in Dobry.

Bailey has his headphones on, drinking apple juice, watching at distance till one of the twins throw a water balloon at him and then he joins in too chasing the Tweedles with Wes and David and Dwight who joins in when they disturb his salt circle.

“What calm beautiful day” Kurt says and then one of the Twins grabs the cookie bowl from the picnic blanket and holds it from of him. “Stop or the cookies will get it.” and Kurt is scandalized and the boys laughs and then he joins in too and soon there’s a big game of tag going on and everyone is chasing everyone and no one has any idea about whats going on but its so much of fun.

In between all this there is singing and laughter and smiles and kisses and Dean Ramsey peaks out of her window and smiles at her student’s antics.


End file.
